


Nightmares

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Drabble, character study somehow, depression hints, dreams and nightmares and so on, may has a one-sided crush on steven, prompt, vent fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: You are so quiet and brave I forget you are suffering.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> may (o en su defecto daiharu) va a ser mi vía pa ventear favorita. ever
> 
> sinceramente no esperéis nada de este fic pq estoy sad af y ni lo he releído pq pa q dfjfd anyways? enjoy

  1. **How will you bear living somewhere you don't know yourself.**



 

May, Campeona de la Liga. May, salvadora de Hoenn. May, la heroína más joven.

May, la niña triste. May, la niña rota. May, la niña que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Lo peor de los días son las noches, tan aterradoramente largas que teme perder la cordura antes de que el sol vuelva a salir por el horizonte. Sueña todo tipo de cosas, aunque apenas las recuerda. Cree que fueron cosas felices, porque cuando se despierta, el corazón no le resulta desoladoramente pesado.

También sueña con Steven, con su sonrisa, su mano en su mejilla, todos sus encuentros. Cuando se despierta, el corazón se siente como una losa, tiene todavía las mejillas húmedas de llorar en sueños, se siente desesperadamente sola en aquella región extraña.

Los días de tormenta sueña que vuelve a enfrentarse a Kyogre, puede sentir la lluvia empapándola hasta los huesos, el pánico de enfrentarse a aquel monstruo colosal ella sola mientras el suelo no dejaba de temblar (¿o acaso eran sus piernas?). Esta vez, el final del encuentro es distinto – les deja morir a todos, simple y llanamente. Cuando se despierta, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en las mejillas, rompe a llorar hasta que se queda vacía por dentro, hasta que no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar.

Teselia está demasiado lejos de casa, y aunque a veces desea volver, no tiene el corazón suficiente para hacerlo. Piensa en Steven y en cuanto le echa de menos, pero recuerda que él también está ahí fuera, Dios sabe dónde. Una voz maliciosa le recuerda que ni tan siquiera se despidió de ella cuando se marchó, que le dejó una miserable carta como excusa para desaparecer. De pronto, se siente pequeña, vulnerable, capaz de romperse con el más mínimo contacto.

Se ríe porque se encuentra sentada en un Centro Pokemon de un pueblo perdido en Teselia, donde nadie la conoce, nadie espera nada de ella; donde es un fantasma que no hace ruido. No es ninguna heroína, ni ninguna Campeona; Steven tampoco existe, ni sus propios miedos ni el dolor punzante cada vez que oía a alguien con el acento de Hoenn. Solo ven a una chica con los ojos tristes y con las alas de cera derretidas por volar demasiado cerca del sol.


End file.
